


Best Medicine

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is hurt. Parker helps make him feel better</p><p>1_million_words Hurt me/Heal Me challenge of "Big Comfy Chair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Medicine

Eliot groaned as he sank down into his favourite chair. It was oversized, made for two and when the ottoman was pulled up, it was as big as a twin bed. His ribs burned and stabbing pain shot through him every time he took a deep break and didn't feel much better and he shifted around to get into just the right position to be comfortable and as pain free as possible. The stitches along his shoulder pulled and frankly if felt like every muscle in his body ached. If getting ambushed and beaten up wasn't enough of an insult, getting thrown from the slow moving freight train added even more injury to the insult. 

It was the first time, ever, he told Nate, no, he couldn't do something. His body hurt too badly and knowing his limits, he knew he had surpassed them. Eliot had never really trusted Quinn much before, but over the last few years the other hitter had proven he could be trusted so he called and it was as fortunate enough for all of them Quinn was nearby so he could step in immediately and time schedules wouldn't have to be delayed any longer than they already had been due to his injury.

With ice packs wedged everywhere they were needed, Eliot pulled the quilt over him. He hadn't bothered to pull on anything more than a pair of boxer briefs after he'd washed the rest of the dirt and blood from his body. Picking up the remote, he channel surfed enough to find something reasonably mindless to be background noise while the pain killers took effect. He didn't even put his earbud in to listen to the job. He didn't want to second guess Quinn and he didn't want to raise his blood pressure because he wasn't there to protect the people who were important to him.

*+*+*

Eliot woke slowly, he was warm, too warm and that didn't bode well for his health. Finally opening his eyes, he saw blond hair. Not at all what he expected. Laying curled on the chair with him, as close as possible without actually touching except where her hand lay lightly grasping his arm, was Parker. He wasn't sure he wanted to question how she got in, it was Parker after all. The real question was how did she remove all of the warm ice packs and manage to settle in the chair with him without waking him up. Although maybe that can just be attributed to the fact it was Parker too.

He watched her sleep and when she shifted and opened her eyes, he smiled at her and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "Hey," he simply said.

"Hey," she answered.

"Everything finished?" He asked about the con, and watched as she nodded.

"Come'ere," he said reaching out to pull her closer so he could give her a soft kiss.

"Do you need anything?"

He was about to answer no, but then figured another round of icing might be good, "new icepacks?"

How she managed to jump up to get the cold ice packs and not jostle the chair was beyond him, but when she came back with the half a dozen gel icepacks, he placed them along his shoulder, his knee, the side where his ribs were broken, and along his back where he had severely pulled muscles. Once he was settled again, he tugged her close, letting her rest her head against his bruised but not horribly sore shoulder and wrapped his better arm around her, kissing the top of her head. It might hurt a little to hold her and have her pressed against him, but he'd take that twinge of pain. If he hadn't been trained the way he was and had been a little less lucky, he wouldn't have the chance to ever hold her again. So yeah, to him, the pain was worth it. Besides, her, the icepacks, pain killers and his favourite comfy chair were the best medicine he would ask for.


End file.
